


It Just Happened

by More_Excitement



Category: 227大团结 - Fandom, 特战队 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Humor, 对不起这么一大堆乌七八糟的cp
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/More_Excitement/pseuds/More_Excitement
Summary: Disclaimer:不要杀我。
Relationships: Adolf Hitler/Hillary Clinton, Donald Trump/Hillary Clinton, Joe Biden/Donald Trump, Obama/Joe Biden, Shrek/XiaoZhan, Thanos/XiaoZhan, Vladimir Putin/Donald Trump, XiaoZhan/Donald Trump, 普次方, 特战队
Kudos: 2





	It Just Happened

肖战吃醋了。

他的情敌希拉里告诉他，特朗普前总统又被一个叫阿道夫·希特勒的人盯上了。于是希拉里决定和肖战联手对付那个希特勒。

很简单。肖战指挥小废虾们，轻松击败希特勒和纳粹分子们。希特勒落荒而逃，可肖战没时间追赶他——肖战正忙着赶往白宫，亲吻特朗普呢！

肖战路过一片沼泽，突然，沼泽里冒出一只恶心的怪物。怪物史莱克！

“姓肖的中国人，你给我听着，”它怒吼，“唐纳德是我的！！！”

于是肖战与怪物史莱克扭作一团。

希拉里非常高兴，哼着小曲走向白宫，想着她的情人特朗普，却不慎与正在仓皇逃窜的希特勒撞了个满怀。希拉里一抬头，刚想斥责哪个不长眼睛的，就立即被希特勒的英俊帅气、浓郁的纳粹气息迷倒了。希特勒也在惊叹，天下竟有如此才华横溢的美人儿。于是他们一见钟情，把对特朗普的爱抛出了十万八千里。他们手牵着手，漫步在白宫玫瑰园，诉说着甜蜜。

另一边。肖战为怪物史莱克的英姿折服。这让肖战的追求者——灭霸，愤怒至极。于是灭霸空降沼泽，对着怪物史莱克就是一个响指。然后一个公主抱抱起肖战，与肖战幸福地滚出银河系，快乐地在外太空生活在一起。

白宫里。特朗普和普京通电话。面对落选，普京安慰他:

“你终于可以和我回家过日子了。”

“嗯，我一边听穆索尔斯基的管弦乐，一边给你做晚饭。”特朗普甜滋滋地笑。

另一边，拜登正对着普京的肖像咬牙切齿:“特朗普！等你一落选，我就把你绑回家，我就不信你不从了我——”

“那你什么时候从了我？”奥巴马皱起眉头，从后面搂住拜登。

后来。

希特勒成了妻管严、肖战和灭霸都去了外太空，都再也不会祸害人间了；

普京和特朗普过上了小日子，拜登和奥巴马喜结连理；

……

啊！多么美满的结局啊！大家都非常高兴！！！

_End.


End file.
